The disclosure herein relates to a clutch device driven by a solenoid and a differential device including them, and in particular relates to a clutch device and a differential device therewith, which reduces energy loss caused by friction between a core of the solenoid and a casing.
When a vehicle turns to the right or the left, there is created a considerable difference in rotational speeds between the right and left wheels. In order to distribute torque from an engine/motor to right and left axles with allowing differential motion therebetween, in general, the vehicle is comprised of a differential device. The differential device is often comprised of a clutch and an actuator for driving the actuator from the exterior, for the purpose of limiting the differential motion between the axles or for any other purpose. A solenoid is often applied to the actuator.
As a solenoid is a stationary member connected to the exterior via electric cables, how to couple it with a rotating differential case presents difficulties. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-78137 discloses a related art.